ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom
Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom is a novel by D. Isaac Thomas and the third installment of the ''Ronald Potter'' series. It was released on January 25, 2016. It is the third book of the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Opening crawl Summary Ronald Potter's third year at the Jedi Temple and his last year as a Youngling. He's been busier than ever learning how to fly starships, swimming in the Lake County on Naboo, studying for the obstacle course exam, and even tracking dozens of voorpak clones. But now someone's setting him up to get in trouble with everyone. Will he find out who it is and stop him? Or will he flunk out of school? Plot The year begins In his third year, Ronald Potter began the individual training with Mr. Maulpres. He still shared several classes with Annabeth Skywalker and Ammon Kendels. Generally, Ronald and Mr. Maulpres were on neutral terms. At the start of the year, a transfer student named Lily Vane began training with them. The double date At this point, Annabeth Skywalker and Ronald started fully dating, beginning with a double date. During the event, Ronald, Annabeth, June Barton, and Ammon Kendels were also joined by Severus Umbridge and Lily. Ronald was very annoyed by Severus’ arrival, though he tried to be polite, especially after Severus helped him pay for pizza when they went for dinner. Backpack stolen Soon after returning, Ronald was preparing to study with Bill and Annabeth when he realized his backpack was missing. He then realized it had been stolen. Because he strongly suspected Vernon Dudley had stolen it, he went down to retrieve it from Vernon’s locker, only for Maulpres to catch him and give him detention. Thus, he was assigned to wash a starship. Together, Vernon and Draco Goyle teamed up and pranked him throughout the entire school year, beginning with the thievery of his backpack and ensuring he would be on their team, though Ronald did not initially know Draco was involved. With effort, some of the pranks backfired, for example when Annabeth and June got Ronald a new backpack or when the voorpak clones at the talent show were effectively subdued. Lily Vane's arrival When Lily’s friends from Ossus came to visit the Jedi Temple, Ronald was happy to help them through. However, he was also disturbed by a vision he had at the start of their visit about Darth Vadermort capturing and torturing Mr. Kendels. The obstacle course In the final exam for the semester, Ronald worked with Annabeth, June, Eegan Reich, and Ammon, and they finished the nine obstacles in twenty minutes (thirty minutes being the deadline). Second semester Ronald spent most of Spring Break catching up on missing homework Vernon and Draco had stolen. When he returned, he learned that Annabeth had gotten braces during Break. Vernon and Draco continued to prank him, resuming by forging a letter from Yoda in order to deprive him of sleep. Later, Ronald and Annabeth went on a single date together, which Ronald enjoyed. Two weeks later, Ronald navigated the Labyrinth of Doom. During this, he defeated Greer in a lightsaber duel. Later in the maze, he learned that Draco Goyle and Vernon Dudley had been pranking him all year. He then engaged Vernon in combat, and won. At this point Vernon revealed his true motives, causing Ronald to understand him more, and provide encouragement instead of snark in response. He then finished the maze at sixth place. Battle of the Jedi Temple Suddenly, Darth Vadermort arrived at the Jedi Temple and demanded via hologram that the Jedi turn in Ronald Potter, or else be killed. Hearing this, the children decided they were ready to fight the Sith. Ronald decided that he needed to go. As Yoda and Kitnum threw up a shield with the Force, Mrs. Hilton contacted other allies with a call to arms. All students of age prepared themselves for the impending siege. The Battle of the Jedi Temple began as Darth Vadermort and his army approached the outer boundaries of the school. The stormtroopers destroyed the shield, and the battle began. Ronald immediately resorted to go, and revealed his decision only to Yoda, Mr. Maulpres, and Annabeth Skywalker before his departure. In the meantime, he was worried about Annabeth and Ammon, who still had Vladamir and Darth Tenebrous to deal with. On the way, he saw that Mary had been killed. This incensed him, but then he realized that only he could finish Darth Vadermort and that he would have to do his share of fighting. Darth Vadermort's Last Stand Ronald ran through a metallic street. On his way, he saw Darth Tenebrous fighting Annabeth, June, and Ammon and redirected his path to them, before being knocked roughly aside by Lackbar, who dueled and ultimately drove off Tenebrous, who faked his death. Ronald then entered the Slug Diner as planned. When he heard a noise out of his line of sight, he ignited his lightsaber. He then ran and hid near the main staircase just as Darth Vadermort arrived. When Ronald met Darth Vadermort in the Slug Diner, Vadermort immediately threw Ronald into a stone pillar and attempted to kick Ronald. He then taunted him, claiming that no one was here to save Ronald this time. Ronald responded that he would triumph on his own, and one of them would die. Vadermort said it would be Ronald. As Ronald attempted to regain his footing, he said that Vadermort would kill no one else. Darth Vadermort pushed Ronald back with the Force. Ronald told Vadermort that the lightsaber prototype would always fail him. Darth Vadermort advanced, telling Ronald he had fixed the problem, and that sass would get him nowhere. However, Ronald warned Darth Vadermort of the fate that lay in store for him if he was unwilling to feel remorse for his actions. Ronald them said: “Come on, Thomas, let’s finish strong!” He grabbed Vadermort around the neck and threw himself and Vadermort off the ledge and into the ravine below. As the two duelists screamed, Darth Vadermort redirected their path with the Force, guiding them away from the ravine. Soon, they crash-landed at the stairs of the Jedi Temple; the impact forced their lightsabers out of their hands. Injured, but still energized, they desperately reached for them. Once attained, Darth Vadermort and Ronald Potter respectively clashed; neither were damaged. After a pause in the duel, the Force users clashed anew - this time, Ronald was viciously driven back. Sensing his fatigue, Darth Vadermort ramped up his attack until he was dealing in six blows per second. Ronald was forced onto the defensive. Finally, Darth Vadermort managed to disarm Ronald. He was about to kill him for good when Vernon Dudley intervened and parried the blow for Ronald. He encouraged Ronald to grab his lightsaber and continue, and began to distract the Sith until this could be done. The two Jedi younglings began the duel with their advanced forms of Shii-Cho and Shien, catching Darth Vadermort off-guard. Vadermort, unable to combat both at once, knocked Ronald aside. Vernon continued alone, but was quickly disarmed. When Ronald summoned Vernon’s weapon, Vadermort attempted to kill him with a high-voltage blast of Force lightning. Ronald, however, deflected the beam, and Vadermort’s attack rebounded, killing Darth Vadermort once and for all. Finding peace Immediately, Ronald and Vernon were surrounded by overjoyed fellow fighters; Annabeth and Ammon reached him first, and then Eegan, June, and Bill. Victory celebrations began and Ronald was an indispensable part of the grief and celebration. Everyone wanted him there with them, their leader, symbol, and guide. He must speak to the bereaved and witness their sadness, and hear the news that the tortured citizens all over the galaxy were filling the hospital for treatment. The surviving stormtroopers were fleeing or else captured, the innocent in prison were being released, and Senator Blagotine had been named temporary Chancellor of the Republic, but Ronald soon grew weary. Tegan Courtney created a distraction so that he could slip away in order to find Ammon and Annabeth. When the trio regrouped, he explained everything to his two best friends. End of the year After some playful banter during the victory celebration, Annabeth raced up and kissed him on the lips. This surprised Ronald, who said he didn't want to tell Gregory about it or it would be a long time before he let that go. Before leaving for home, Ronald said goodbye to a few of his friends. Annabeth met up with him and they kissed each other. Ronald then said goodbye to his mentors. Arrival on Tatooine When Ronald arrives home, he learns that Oliver is enrolled in the Jedi Temple due to him lifting multiple pebbles into the air. Ronald then says hi to Gregory, who figured out that Ronald and Annabeth kissed each other on the lips, and when Ronald asks Gregory how he figured it out, Gregory says a brother always knows. Ronald failed at life. External links ''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom ''- Movellas Category:2016 books Category:Books Category:DIT-Star Wars Universe books Category:PG-rated books Category:Ronald Potter books